The Legend of Kenzie and Kevin
by 7elda Chick
Summary: Kenzie doesn't like her brother Kevin, but when they are thrown into the game "Ocarina of Time," they are forced to help each other. In the end will they come to love each other as good siblings should? Read to find out! -Kenzie's POV. -Humor


**_Chapter 1_**

I'd been having that dumb déjà vu thing for the past few weeks, and I was beginning to hate it. Sure, it's normal when you have a boring life to expect what happens next in the routine, but to watch something completely strange and ridiculous happen and feel as though you knew it would happen, is plain crazy! That's me. Hello, I'm Plain Crazy. Nice to meet you. Would you like to know about the day I came down with this condition? You do? Well then, get a drink, have a seat, and read!

Kevin was being a snot, and no, that was not something unusual. See, Kevin's my younger brother, and he really needs to have his head examined. All he does is laugh like an idiot, sing like a fool, and play video games like…well…like something that's dumb and plays video games… Whatever.

Anyway. It was the third time he'd poked me with a thing he called the Master Sword. To me, there wasn't anything special about that hunk of junk. It was just some toilet paper rolls painted to imitate something or other from his lousy video game. Clearly it wasn't a real sword, but you try telling him that. He's ten, has a very determined mindset, and well, is addicted to anything I find annoying.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

I was watching TV. Adventure Time. Trying not to bring attention to myself, but low and behold, Kevin found me. He was sitting at my side on the sofa, though there were plenty other places to sit, and in my ear, he was repeating the very annoying word "Hey!" over and over again. I tried to ignore him, a glare wrinkling my eyes.

"Would you just be quite!?" I practically screamed. Kevin smirked at my inconvenience.

"Nope. I'm Navi. It's kinda what I do," he said.

"You're what?"

"I'm Navi."

"From that lame video games of yours?"

"No, from that awesome video game of mine." He grinned stupidly.

"Go fall in a ditch, Kevin," I derided.

"You first, Kenzie."

That was our normal conversation. Nothing much, but hey, at least we spoke.

I sunk into my chair as he continued to repeat the nasally interjection, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"That's enough!" I screamed, leaping to my feet. Kevin jumped backward on the sofa as if he expected me to whack him or something. Inwardly taking pleasure in his fear, but outwardly snubbing him, I headed toward the door.

Evidently overcoming his momentary fright, Kevin followed me.

"Where you going?" he probed.

"I'm going to look for a ditch..." I muttered, snatching my jacket off the side of a chair as I past. Without pausing a moment, I flung it around my shoulders and punched my arms through.

"Oh! Okay," cried Kevin sharply. "Give me a moment." He raced back through the hallway, and I basked in a few moments of solitude as I heaved the back door open and stepped out into the swanky sunlight.

Really the scenery was quite lovely, noticeable even to a tomboy like me, but I barely had time to enjoy the placid backyard before Kevin came smashing through the door behind me, nearly sending me reeling down the porch steps. Thankfully, I caught myself on the railing.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I yelped breathlessly. My heart pounding, I leaped around to face him.

"What?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, and then a patch of red caught my attention.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, not that I cared.

"…Supplies…"

"You sound unsure," I remarked.

"Nah, I'm sure."

Shaking my head, I turned and skipped down the stairs. Kevin followed me.

There was a wide forest in the back of our house, and into its hollows, I marched, most resolutely. I could hear Kevin fumbling with his red sack and trampling through the underbrush behind me, but I chose to bestow upon him none of my hard-earned attention.

Then it happened. I fell…into a ditch...

"What the heck!?" I cried, landing in the darkness. Thankfully the drop wasn't very far, but I was still a bit shaken up by the change in surroundings.

"Weeeee!" I heard Kevin land beside me.

"You little—" I lifted my chin from the dirt, and a scream interrupted my rant. A large slimy snout was shoved directly in front of my face.

I leaped back. For a moment, I gawked at the black and white creature in confusion, but a second later, my mind processed the image, although it seemed reluctant.

"A cow!" I bawled. "Who the heck put a cow down in a ditch!"

"Ooh!" cried Kevin, who stood beside me, sprinting to the fat animal. "Maybe he'll give us some nutritious milk!"


End file.
